The most widely used method for achieving the security of the Bluetooth wireless communication is implemented with a necessary authentication process, that is, before two sides of the communication acquire each other's trust, the two sides must negotiate a common key, and authentication is performed in an initial authentication process. When this method is used in the fixed communication network, an exponential pairing process is needed when a plurality of Bluetooth devices communicate with each other, which is very inconvenient. In view of this, when a Bluetooth wireless communication network is established within a trusted environment, the common practice now is to simplify the authentication process, for example, presetting a shared key within an organization. But this method degrades the security at the same time of improving the convenience.